


♦ Akatsuki Arrival

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Dean, Stuck Someplace Together in Winter, Top Castiel, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 7: Stuck Someplace Together in Winter</p><p>Every time they got stuck in the house – which happened way more than Castiel would like to admit –, Dean downloaded countless movies and series he wanted to watch for some time and forced Castiel to sit down with him all night long. It only made the blue-eyed desperately beg for the sunrise to arrive faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Akatsuki Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know it's been a long time since I posted the last one, but I wasn't going anywhere with the other plots, so I had to stop for a while. I'm so sorry! ;-; Anyway, the title is from the Vocaloid song 'Akatsuki Arrival'. Akatsuki means sunrise, and although I could have translated it, I liked the sound of it better in Japanese. c: Also, this is my first top Cas fic in which they actually have sex, so I hope you all like it! :D

“Cas!”

It was Dean again, elongating the vowel of the nickname he had for Castiel to get the blue-eyed to come faster back to the couch. Of course, the attempt only had the slightly younger man rolling his eyes, because Dean acted like a whining cat every single time he got sick. And normally Castiel was okay with that, because it was just a small cold and he really liked taking care of his boyfriend.

The problem with this time was that they were literally stuck together. Dean had heard on the news the day before that a huge snowstorm was coming, and not even two hours after he told Castiel to come back home from work, the snow was already covering a good part of their door, destroying any hopes Castiel had of getting away from Dean for a few hours. He was a patient man and loved the blonde Winchester with all his heart and soul, but even he had his limits, and right then Dean was successfully breaking every single one of them.

Sighing as he finished preparing them both hot chocolate – he had stopped at the grocery store before returning home yesterday to get them some things to survive the snow –, Castiel decided it would be a good idea if he heated a pizza. Dean’s always became less whiny once he had his stomach full, and therefore Castiel had nearly emptied almost every single one of the market’s shelves that had anything he thought his boyfriend might eat.

“I’m coming, Dean,” the raven haired Novak announced, predicting another call of his name coming soon. Dean mumbled something under his breath, and even if Castiel was a little mad at him, he couldn’t help but chuckling. When Dean managed to lessen the whines, he became utterly adorable once sick.

After having the oven heated, Castiel put the pizza there and adjusted his trench coat around his body, the cold getting the best of him. Weren’t Dean sick, Castiel would have asked him to come along to the kitchen and help warm him with his strong arms. That was one of the things the blue-eyed most liked of their moving in together; almost every morning as Castiel was preparing them both breakfast, Dean would come behind him and hug his waist, making the younger man almost forget he had to turn the pancakes – or omelets, bacons, sausages – in the frying pan.

But Dean _was_ sick, so Castiel had to make his trench coat do. It was comfortable and warm, much like Dean, and perhaps that was why he liked it so much. His boyfriend had told him countless to give it to someone else, or even throw it away, but when they still didn’t live together, the trench coat was what kept him warm during nights much like this one.

Hearing a whine coming from the living room, Castiel took a deep breath to recompose himself and headed back to Dean, bringing along the two cups of hot chocolate. “What took you so long?” the green-eyed man asked, and if he didn’t know Dean’s bitching was only there because he had missed him, Castiel would have told him to shut up.

Since he did know, though, Castiel simply took a sip from his cup before putting it on the coffee table in front of them. “I’m heating pizza,” he explained, throwing his arm over Dean’s shoulders and allowing his boyfriend to scoot closer and bask in his warmth. There was a blanket on top of Dean’s body, but even so he was still trembling lightly. “Do you have a fever?” Castiel inquired, putting a hand on Dean’s forehead.

The skin was slightly warm, but Castiel guessed it was from the amount of clothes Dean was wearing. “I don’t know, Cas,” Dean said, giving the raven haired his cup to hold. Castiel put it on the bedside table they left by the left of the couch and Dean got more comfortable. “I feel like shit,” he confessed, hiding his nose on Castiel’s chest.

Chuckling a little and running his long fingers through Dean’s hair, Castiel leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s head. “It will get better soon, I promise,” the blue-eyed whispered, hearing Dean groan in frustration before trying to curl in on himself. “What did you choose for us to watch?”

Every time they got stuck in the house – which happened way more than Castiel would like to admit –, Dean downloaded countless movies and series he wanted to watch for some time and forced Castiel to sit down with him all night long. It only made the blue-eyed desperately beg for the sunrise to arrive faster.

“Nothing,” he grumbled against Castiel’s shirt, making his voice almost inaudible. “I told you the Wi-Fi went down some time during the morning yesterday.” Oh, that’s right. Dean had indeed told him about the unwelcomed event. The fact that Dean didn’t even have his computer made him even whinier, and therefore Castiel really shouldn’t have been that surprised when Dean started rubbing his face against his chest. “Cas, I’m bored!” he declared.

Biting the inner side of his cheek, Castiel checked the clock by the TV to be sure their pizza wouldn’t burn. “I’m sorry, Dean, but there isn’t much I can do,” he reminded him, making Dean almost climb him and put his chin on his chest.

“You could let me ride you,” Dean suggested straightforwardly, like he did every time he was aching to have something filling him. The prompt only had Castiel raising an eyebrow at him, a small smirk taking over his lips.

“Not even a whole minute ago you felt like shit and now you want to ride me?” Castiel asked, even if his cock was already paying attention to the conversation and giving small twitches every time Dean’s eyes followed the movement of his lips.

Shrugging slightly, Dean kissed Castiel’s neck. “Maybe I just need your cock to feel better,” he said matter-of-factly, knowing that Castiel could hear the needy undertone to the words that got him even more onboard with the plan.

Laughing and not wanting to waste time, Castiel pulled Dean closer by his chin and sealed their lips together, loving the way Dean automatically opened to let Castiel’s tongue explore his mouth. Their kisses were always like that, Dean needing to feel Cas closer to him, and Cas needing to know more about Dean. Some times their movements were slow, and others fast, but the intention underneath it was always the same.

As he bit Dean’s bottom lip and pulled it towards him, Castiel started thrusting his hips up, getting a delicious moan out of Dean, who was now pushing the covers away so they would have more room to work with and he could straddle Cas’s hips. He ran his hands up his chest, reaching the higher button of his shirt so he could start undoing them and lick at the now exposed skin.

Castiel let him do as he pleased, his own hands doing nothing more than trailing Dean’s back and trying to reach more skin, what proved to be a real challenge. Dean pulled away to take off the two coats and three shirts he was wearing and Cas took the opportunity to get himself rid of his own clothes, sitting up slightly to nip at Dean’s stomach and open his pants’ button and fly, setting his cock free.

When he was about to stroke him, though, Dean stopped him, pushing him backwards and winking at Castiel before turning around and presenting his plugged ass to the younger man. _Now_ his whiny and damn right bratty behavior made sense. Hissing, Castiel pressed the heel of his palm to his cock before opening Dean’s ass further and teasing the purple plug. “How long have you been with this?” Castiel inquired, his voice hoarser than normal.

Starting to roll his hips in time with Castiel’s finger, Dean let out a beautiful moan. “Put it in t-this morning while you were, ugh, making break- _fuck_ breakfast,” Dean admitted, struggling with the words as Castiel removed the plug and substituted it with three of his fingers, ripping a whine out of Dean, who hung his head.

Taking his sweet time, Castiel started exploring Dean’s hole methodically, prodding his fingers until he found the man’s prostate. Dean screamed in pleasure then, thrusting back to make the intrusion even deeper. Satisfied, Castiel removed his fingers and circled Dean’s asshole with his tongue, making Dean shake. “Fuck, Cas, stop teasing and fuck me already,” he demanded.

Rolling his eyes, Castiel slapped Dean’s ass to sign for the man to turn around. Dean did so after opening Castiel’s fly and giving his cock a few strokes that had the blue-eyed man biting his lips. And then Dean started lowering himself on his dick, eyes glued to Castiel’s and the raven haired was sure he had reached Nirvana.

Once he had adjusted himself to the intrusion, Dean supported himself on Castiel’s chest and started moving his hips up and down, riding the younger man slowly at first and harder and faster when he found a pace he liked. “God, Dean, that’s right, babe, ride my cock just like that,” Castiel breathed, trying to move his hips in time with Dean’s ass but being stopped with the older man’s thighs pressed to his sides.

He reached Dean’s neglected cock once the blonde’s breathing started coming in small pants and needy moans, and Dean threw his head back, riding Cas’s dick as if he would die if he didn’t. Castiel stroked him in time with the movement of Dean’s ass, yanking even more groans and small screams from him every time he hit his prostate.

Dean came with a yell of Castiel’s name and after that it only took two, three more thrusts for the blue-eyed man to follow him, whispering Dean’s name like a prayer. Sated, the blonde allowed his body to collapse on top of Castiel’s as they enjoyed their afterglow and tried to recover their breaths.

Just as he was starting to doze off, Castiel heard the ringing of the oven’s bell and tapped Dean’s shoulder to get him off of his chest and stand up. Dean wasn’t happy with moving, though, and so he simply groaned until Castiel pushed him away, making him whine again and throw himself to the other side of the couch.

With a small grin, Castiel headed to the kitchen, discarding his pants on the way and regretting it thoroughly once he remembered it was still winter. As fast as he could, he took the pizza out of the oven and took two beers from the fridge, heading back to the living room. He put the pizza on the coffee table and went to their bedroom to get them both sweatpants and hoodies. Castiel put his clothes on as he walked to couch once more, and Dean clung to his as soon as he yanked them from Castiel’s hand.

They ate in comfortable silence, Dean placing his head on Castiel’s shoulder and sighing as his stomach got some food. A few minutes later, Castiel heard snoring coming from Dean and smiled fondly, taking the empty beer bottle from him and placing it on the bedside table, being careful not to dislodge him. He then placed the blanket Dean had been using over them both and sat back down, putting Dean’s head on his shoulder again and reaching for the book he had been reading earlier before Dean asked for hot chocolate.

Suddenly, Castiel realized it was okay if the sunrise arrival took a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
